


Tell me your flaw(and I'll take you home)

by seoulfulnights



Series: Life's full of coincidences [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Dates, M/M, Smut, bottom!hyungwon, hyungwonho are cute at first but then, showhyuk appear for a short time, top!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: Hyungwon wonders why the hell he accepted to go on a date with the stranger he sent that nude to last night. But then he sees the blonde in front of him and wonders why he'd ever doubt accepting a date with such a beauty. They end up taking the dessert at Hyungwon's place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to Tell me your secret(and I'll send you some nudes)  
> you don't necessarily need to read it first, but it'd make a lot more sense then.

"So how did you meet this guy again?” Changkyun inquires as he watches Hyungwon trying to match up the perfect outfit for his date tonight. He dropped by at noon to make sure his friend had got home safely and is, well, _alive_ , after Hyungwon didn’t answer his texts. Turns out the brunette was just too busy preparing for a date he had never mentioned something before. Changkyun notices the way Hyungwon stiffens at the question and narrows his eyes. He’s acting very suspicious.

For once, it is Sunday. This is like a freaking sleep holiday for Hyungwon, and Changkyun didn’t even expect him to be up at 3 p.m. when he came to visit. Second, Hyungwon doesn’t do dates. Before Minhyuk, Changkyun remembers Hyungwon had a strict policy of not dating people and most of his flings ended up as one night stands and just that. Maybe the alcohol he had last night was like a hammer to his head and now Hyungwon’s brain was going in overdrive, making him act out of ordinary.

“Ah, we met at the gym” Hyungwon doesn’t even face him and Changkyun knows he’s lying. What kind of best friend would he be if he didn’t recognize when Hyungwon was lying? But he decides nonetheless to leave him alone and not push for further information. After all, his hyung is free to do whatever and if he doesn’t want to reveal stuff about his date tonight, that’s fine. “How does this look?” Hyungwon comes out of his closet with a new outfit that doesn’t look any different to Changkyun than the previous five. Just the colors are changed.

“You look good in whatever you wear” the younger rolls his eyes and Hyungwon hums in agreement. They both know he isn’t actually asking Changkyun for fashion advice, God forbid, he’d end up looking like some thug out of an American movie and that image does not work out for him. “I meant to ask you”, Changkyun tries again, “did you by any chance see somebody familiar last night?”

_So that’s why he came here,_ Hyungwon thinks, changing on the spot from his new clothes and admiring his figure in the mirror. He’s not as well built as Wonho, far from it, but the other didn’t seem to mind that if his text reactions were any clue to it. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for finding the gym excuse to Changkyun’s previous question. Surely, Wonho went to some kind of gym and Hyungwon never told his friend exactly which one he himself goes to. For a brief moment he considers telling Changkyun the truth about Wonho, but then he thinks against it. He hears the younger sigh from behind him.

“You know, somebody familiar, like Minhyuk maybe?” Hyungwon glances up in the mirror and meets Changkyun’s worried eyes. Yeah, he’s not telling him about Wonho. He might end up with some crazy ideas like him not getting over Minhyuk and doing this just to forget his ex. Which is ridiculous, it’s been months since the breakup and _really_ , he’s happy with the situation. Although he misses Minhyuk sometimes as a friend. They used to be friends before dating, after all.

“You saw Minhyuk last night? How was he?” he tries to sound casual, even bored. He hopes that drama classes he took up in his freshman year pay off.

“Yeah, I did. Thought you did too,” the sentence is left unfinished, but Hyungwon hears that _and that’s why you got wasted last night_ that Changkyun doesn’t say. He’s thankful for it. “I talked to him for a bit. He seems… he seems fine. He’s got someone,” Changkyun searches Hyungwon’s eyes again to see his reaction. Hyungwon keeps his face blank and uninterested, like it is usually. It saved him from a lot of problems in high school and even now in college, people tended to avoid him and he didn’t have to deal with the headache socializing with idiots brought.

“Good for him,” Hyungwon shrugs. Now that he’s sober, he’s not bothered by it anymore. He’s actually glad. Now that Minhyuk had somebody else, and that he himself has a date tonight, maybe they can start being friends again. "It was about time," he adds after a moment of silence. Changkyun still looks like he doesn’t believe him, but Hyungwon doesn’t feel obliged to explain himself to the younger. He does want to ask some questions tho.

"You should too. Hook up with somebody I mean," he sees Changkyun’s scoff in the mirror. "Jooheon's nice, no?" And now his cheeks are turning red and Hyungwon knows he touched a sensible cord.

"I-it’s not like that! We are just friends. Plus he has some kind of thing going on. Didn't quite get the deal. But anyway! He is not my type," Changkyun tries to explain moving his hands around a lot flustered at what Hyungwon implied.

"Oh, you think you can afford having a type?" The brunette avoids with grace the pillow Changkyun threw at him and laughs in his face.

"Shut up," the younger groans.

"I bet you like them bossy," Hyungwon teases, really just joking but when he turns around and sees Changkyun hiding his red face in his hands, he knows he hit the jackpot. "Oh my God, you do," Hyungwon cracks and doesn’t stop laughing until after Changkyun storms out of his apartment embarrassed.

He glances at his watch and realizes that if he wanted to get there in time, he has to leave in 20 minutes. Hyungwon makes quick work to apply just a bit of eyeliner on his lids before putting on the outfit he picked earlier. Now that he is really doing this, his stomach turns itself into a knot and Hyungwon feels giddy and lightheaded. He feels like a schoolgirl and it annoys him. He’s not going to meet his crush, he’s going to meet the guy with the hot thigh tattoo he sent his dick pic to last night. Somehow, Wonho did agree in the morning for them to meet up and if Hyungwon were to have insecurities, which he totally doesn’t, pff, he’d freak out about the other being out of his league. But Hyungwon is always collected and calm - even after sending his dick pic to a stranger. So he moves on and sets off to go to the Italian restaurant Wonho suggested (how did he know Italian was Hyungwon's favorite?).

 

_***_

Hoseok had to admit that he was a little more than disappointed when there was no reply from the cutie he texted last night. Okay, maybe he woke up earlier than most people do so he and his roommate Hyunwoo could do their jogging routine, but then he remembered Hyunwoo's new boyfriend slept over last night and he wasn’t in the mood to get in Minhyuk's way. He tried to steal Hyunwoo away for jogging last week when Minhyuk slept over again, but it only resulted in Minhyuk whining and glaring and acting like a spoiled kid and, damn, was Hyunwoo whipped for that.

So instead he decides to spend his morning at the gym before he hits the dance practice. Maybe tonight he could have dinner at his mom’s, he missed her delicious food a lot. But by the time he’s done with gym and off to showers, Hoseok's heart does a backflip when he saw the new message notification. And it’s indeed Hyungwon!

_'Okay, I’m up, I’m sober and I still wanna take you out for dinner. Text me when you’re free and I’ll let you pick the place'_

Hoseok grins at his bright screen as he suggests a time and a restaurant he’s been dying to try out since forever before he goes to shower. He reads the confirmation from Hyungwon when he’s done and decides to keep dance practice short today to have more time to get ready. Hyungwon is beautiful, there is no better word to describe him, but beauty is usually wrapped up in thorns and Hoseok hopes he won’t cut himself into one. He also hopes Hyungwon’s ex isn’t a thorn either.

Although he has built himself a certain image as Wonho, the hot dancer from Starship who flirts with girls and boys alike and who is a bit too scandalous for his own good, Hoseok isn't really like that. Sure, he enjoys all the attention he gets as Wonho, and last night he introduced himself as such because he acted like Wonho. But Hoseok, well, he is a softie. Looking for his one true love, crying over sappy dramas, being clingy and needy with his significant other.

For as long as his roommate was single too, things were fine. He could keep lying to himself that he was fine being single for so long, it’s been months since his last boyfriend decided to leave because Hoseok was 'smothering' him. But after Minhyuk came around and Hyunwoo started wearing this goofy happy smile all the time and then he started to catch the two being all lovey-dovey around the apartment, Hoseok just felt this pang in his chest of longing for something like that. For somebody to love him.

He wonders if he should act more cocky and flirty like Wonho does, or just be himself tonight. It’s more of a debate whether he wants something serious or just a fling with Hyungwon. Maybe Hyunwoo will help him later with some advice. Although his hyung has only had one gay relationship, he is still his hyung and who should he turn to for advice if not Hyunwoo.

 

_***_

Hyungwon starts to panic when twenty minutes have already passed and Wonho hasn’t arrived. He sat at the table and told the waitress he’ll order when his date arrives, but she already started to give him side glances and Hyungwon is that close to calling Changkyun just to calm himself down. He’s had enough time to remember that his last date has been in high school and it ended up with him punching the guy who just wanted to get blown. He kinda gave up after that on the whole dating thing – until Minhyuk. But Minhyuk is an exception since they were really close friends. This, however, deciding to meet up with a complete stranger he texted last night just because he was drunk and got the number wrong, this is _something_ else.

So he gets up from his table and goes to the bar to get a glass of red wine, before announcing the waitress that he’s going outside for a cigarette, but he would return soon. For reassurance, he even leaves his jacket on the backrest of his chair. Cigarette in one hand, glass of wine in the other, this starts to look like Hyungwon’s Sunday night. Except, he’d have to be in bed right now and binge watch some dramas. Damn it, he actually put effort in his look tonight and he can’t believe he’s being stood up. Just to make sure, he looks at his phone again, but there are no messages. He gives Wonho fifteen maybe twenty more minutes, then he’ll leave and never step foot around this restaurant ever again.

Maybe it’s better this way. Who knows what he would have gotten himself into if he actually met that hot blonde with the thigh tattoo who – was running in his direction? Hyungwon blinks confused and finishes off his cigarette before throwing the butt in the trashcan, his eyes never leaving Wonho who is heavily panting right in front of him.

“I-I’m, huh…I’m so sorry. I can explain why I’m so late I swear,” Wonho breathes heavily. “Just gimme a sec,” he leans on his knees like Hyungwon learned to do when he was trying to catch his breath after football in high school. He wonders briefly if Wonho played football too. The blonde straightens his back and offers him an apologetic smile that makes Hyungwon’s heart flutter and it’s really _not fair_ that he can’t even get mad at his date for being late and making Hyungwon look like an idiot in front of that damn waitress. When Minhyuk pulled something like that, Hyungwon would send him off to the couch immediately. For a couple of days.

“Let’s go inside then and you can tell me about it, then I’ll decide whether it’s good enough of a reason or not.”

The blond frowns, his lip sticking out in a cute pout and Hyungwon holds back the urge to lean in and kiss it away. Instead, he leads the other inside the restaurant to their table, allowing himself to check out Wonho from head to toes once and he nearly whistles when he notices those tight pants. Better late than ugly is something Hyungwon goes by, but he doubts Wonho could ever look ugly anyway. They sit down and lock eyes for the second time and Hyungwon’s certain he’s about to lose it any second now. He feels like one of those characters in the dramas where you meet your soulmate through a strange mishap of events.

“Ok, first I gotta tell you my name is actually Hoseok. Shin Hoseok,” the blonde grins sheepishly and holds out his hand for the other to shake.

Hyungwon frowns but does it anyway, “And I’m still Chae Hyungwon.”

“It’s just that, you know…I didn’t know you and giving my actual name was kinda risky, you know?” Hoseok smirks just like he did in one of those selfies Hyungwon has saved in his phone in a secret folder. He wonders if he should take the other’s words as a mean comment regarding his sincerity, but he realizes Hoseok probably didn’t mean it like that. “So uh, after work I went home you know to get ready and come meet you up. But then -“

 

_***_

Hoseok barely managed to get back to his place for a quick shower after dancing for hours with no breaks in between and frowned upon not finding Hyunwoo home. He really wanted a second opinion on his date tonight and even Minhyuk’s obnoxious comments would be welcome at this point. Hoseok’s stomach felt funny and he was getting cold feet. Maybe Hyungwon wouldn’t even show up and stand him up instead. Eventually he picked an outfit, finished fixing up his hair and makeup, and left the apartment. He was about to go pick a cab when he noticed Minhyuk and Hyunwoo a few meters away from the entrance, with Minhyuk jumping up and down enthusiastically showing Hyunwoo his phone screen.

“Oh, Hoseok!” Hyunwoo waved, motioning for his roommate to come to them. Hoseok did so, frowning. What were they doing? “Minhyuk just caught a Noctowl.” Hoseok raised an eyebrow. People were still playing Pokémon Go after all this time? Hadn’t that game died after a month? He leaned over Minhyuk’s shoulder and peaked at his phone. Damn, that was a nice Pokémon indeed.

“Let’s go find more, I bet there’s something rare lurking around,” Minhyuk grinned. Hoseok was about to turn away for that cab again when Minhyuk grabbed his wrist. “Come hyung,” he grinned even more widely and Hyunwoo’s eyes twinkled, a smile forming on his own face.

“I gotta be somewhere in like…twenty minutes”

“Then stay just ten or something,” even if Hoseok wanted to pull away, Minhyuk had a tight grip on his forearm and dragged him away, eyes on the phone screen and Hyunwoo protectively on his other side. When they ran into a Horsea, Hoseok squealed and asked Minhyuk to let him catch it. He, too, played Pokémon Go for quite a while but he had to give his phone a factory reset at some point and just forgot to install the game again. He forgot just how fun it was to play. And thus ten minutes extended into thirty and when Hoseok looked at the time he nearly dropped Minhyuk’s phone making the redhead shriek.

“I’m late!!!” Hoseok started running in the direction of the Italian restaurant where he was supposed to meet with Hyungwon, quite frankly reminding Hyunwoo and Minhyuk of the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, what with his blonde hair and talking about being late.

 

_***_

 “And here I am,” he concludes and scratches the back of his neck embarrassed as the waitress comes to get their orders. “Uh…I’ll have whatever you have,” Hoseok decides, quickly giving up on looking through the menu. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow but orders lasagna for both of them, along with a bottle of the same red wine he had before Won- Hoseok arrived.

“I kinda expected you not to show up,” Hyungwon admits and locks eyes with Hoseok, and he’s even more beautiful than the pictures show. Truth be told, he’s not even mad Hoseok is late. But he’ll play as such just to see how far the blond would go to apologize.

“I’m really sorry. How about I treat you with this meal to make up for the delay?” the blond grins and Hyungwon can’t help the smile that stretches on his lips as he nods. “Good, then Chae Hyungwon, tell me more about you. It’s kinda weird that I know how you look like naked, but besides your name everything else is a mystery.”

“Well at least you knew my name. I just found out yours a few minutes ago,” Hyungwon teases, trying to hide that Hoseok’s words flustered him. “So isn’t it fair for you to start?”

The other nods and keeps smiling. He likes Hyungwon’s voice, even when he teased him. And he likes the way his lips curved when he talked and when his tongue peaked out –

Hoseok stops himself from going further on that line of thoughts. “I’m 21 and I’m a dancer at Starship. I’m majoring in dance and I wanna be a choreographer. My birthday is on March 1st and I’m type B. I don’t know what else to tell you, ask ahead.”

“Do you always send nudes to strangers who text you in the middle of the night?” Hyungwon leans forward smirking when Hoseok’s cheeks brighten up until they’re tinted pink. Hoseok’s smirk soon mirrors Hyungwon’s as he tilts his head slightly and gives him a sultry look.

“Only to the really cute ones, princess.”

Hyungwon blushes at the pet name and looks away flustered. “D-don’t call me that.”

“But it fits you,” the laugh coming out of Hoseok’s mouth surprises Hyungwon. It sounds like rainbows and puppies and his heart skips a beat at the way the blond’s eyes turn into semi-moons. He looks at Hoseok’s hand that lies on the table and decides to rest his own on top of it. Hoseok stops laughing but still smiles as he looks into Hyungwon’s orbs. “Really, are you some kind of prince? Because you could definitely be one.”

Hyungwon hums thoughtfully, “I’m still waiting to inherit a small dukedom in Europe.” Hoseok’s jaw drops and he stares at him for a few moments before he bursts out laughing again, Hyungwon following him. They get weird looks from the other clients and they have to hide their giggles behind their hands until the waitress serves their food and Hyungwon asks for the dessert menu too.

Hoseok learns that night that Hyungwon actually studies literature and even writes poetry, that he lives alone, and is almost a year younger than him. That although he has no dukedom awaiting for him, he still went to Europe many times as a child because his parents own a travel agency. He learns that he usually avoids alcohol that’s not wine and that actually Italian food is his favorite.

“So,” Hoseok starts, playing with the last bites of lasagna lying in his plate and avoiding Hyungwon’s eyes, “what made you get so drunk last night you sent your dick to a stranger?”

The brunette chokes on his food and takes a sip of wine to recover, before whipping his mouth with a napkin and looking at Hoseok who glances up from his plate, eyes warm but smile gone. The expression does not settle well with Hyungwon. “My friend dragged me to a club last night and I bumped into my ex with his new boyfriend.”

Hoseok responds disappointed with a quiet, ‘ah’, already planning ahead what to do when he gets home. Maybe he’ll watch some dramas to make himself feel better. At least he had a delicious meal, right?

“But,” Hyungwon continues and Hoseok glances at him, “it’s really not a big deal. I’m the one who broke up with him after all. And I’m glad he moved on. I did too, the difference is I’m single and he’s not.” He looks away embarrassed at his own confession. He’s going all clean on Hoseok and, although that’s the healthy way when dating somebody, it’s not usually the best. Hoseok, however, grins and his disappointment is completely gone as he locks eyes with Hyungwon again.

“Then it’s time you got yourself a new man too, right?”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Hyungwon smiles and doesn’t hesitate when he reaches across the table and intertwines his fingers with Hoseok’s. “How about dessert?” Hyungwon hums, his thumb stroking Hoseok’s hand gently. The blonde nods, smiling gently in return.

“I already know what I want,” he says and Hyungwon raises an eyebrow at him in question. He’s got no time to react as Hoseok leans over the table and plants his lips on Hyungwon’s plump ones. It’s a brief contact and Hyungwon misses it as soon as it’s gone and he has the urge to run down his fingers through the blonde locks, to rest his hand on Hoseok’s nape and pull him in for a longer, deeper kiss. But with the table between them, there’s just little he could do.

“A great choice. How about we take tiramisu on the go then?” Hyungwon suggests and licks his lips in a sensual manner, and Hoseok wonders if he did it on purpose to get to him.

“And where would we go?” Hoseok asks, his voice an octave lower than normal. Hyungwon’s eyes darken as he glances between Hoseok’s own black orbs and the blond’s lips.

“Well, since you have a roommate, how about my place?” Hyungwon suggests calmly and Hoseok smirks before turning to the waitress and asking her to get them some tiramisu on the go and along with the bill. Hyungwon brings their still intertwined hands to his lips and places a chaste kiss on Hoseok’s knuckles. He hopes the affectionate gesture won’t scare the other, it was just something he felt the need to do. Hoseok’s eyes widen a bit and he stares at Hyungwon’s face then at their intertwined fingers, but he doesn’t pull away so Hyungwon takes it as a good sign.

Hoseok does pay for their meal and dessert like he said he would and Hyungwon pulls him, hands still intertwined, to his car parked a few blocks down the street. It isn’t the most luxurious car, but it definitely shows that Hyungwon is doing quite well for a student. On the way to Hyungwon’s place they are both quiet and Hoseok admires how good the brunette looks while driving, his left hand steady on the wheel and the right one on the gearshift. He can barely hold himself back from leaning in to get another kiss. He doesn’t want them to crash tho and there’s enough time for kisses later, but he still decides to rests his hand on Hyungwon’s bony knee, his fingers sliding up on his thigh and resting dangerously close to Hyungwon’s crotch.

The driver tenses up at the foreign touch and glances at his passenger who seems to be looking out the window. To break the heavy silence, he turns on the radio set that continues where his playlist was left. Hoseok starts giggling when the familiar beat of Weeknd’s _Starboy_ comes out of the stereo and his hand leaves Hyungwon’s thigh to turn the volume up.

“Seems like we have similar tastes in music.”

“I used to dance hip-hop. A lot. Don’t know why I stopped, to be honest,” Hyungwon admits and Hoseok’s hand is back on his thigh caressing the muscles through Hyungwon’s tight skinny jeans.

“I’d love to bring you along at dance practice once,” his voice took a seductive tone and Hyungwon thanks the heavens when he immediately finds a parking lot in front of his apartment complex. Hoseok gets out of the car before him and follows Hyungwon quietly inside, reaching for his hand once more when they get to the elevator. After he presses the button for the 6th floor, Hyungwon pulls Hoseok closer and leans in for a kiss, which the older returns immediately. They only pull apart when the doors open and Hyungwon starts searching for his keys, while Hoseok decides to take the time to wrap his arms around him from behind and leave small kisses on his nape and neck.

Hyungwon almost drops his keys, but collects himself in time and quickly makes work on getting the door open, Hoseok’s lips and hands quite distracting. He pulls the older inside and doesn’t wait for the door to close before he smashes their lips together, gentleness gone completely. Hoseok doesn’t seem to mind as he wraps his arms around his neck and plays with the hairs on Hyungwon’s nape, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. If he were stronger, Hyungwon would pick him up and carry him to his bedroom, but he’s always had a weak body even after weeks spent at the gym. So he settles on gripping Hoseok’s white shirt and pulling him towards the back of the apartment.

The blonde follows eagerly, sucking on Hyungwon’s tongue with vigor while his hands grip the tall boy’s hips. They only pull away when Hyungwon’s knees bump into his bed and Hoseok pushes him down on the mattress, a smirk tugging at his lips. Hyungwon’s fingers grip the edge of Hoseok’s shirt and motions for the older to raise his hands so he can pull it over and throw it somewhere on the floor. Hyungwon’s shirt soon joins it, Hoseok losing the concept of patience. As soon as more skin is exposed he attaches his lips to Hyungwon’s neck and nibbles on his jugular.

Hyungwon moans, sensitive to the teeth that bite his skin and he rests his hands on whatever he could grab – which happens to be Hoseok’s round ass. The blonde groans when Hyungwon gropes him and grinds his hips forward, their hard-ons rubbing against each other through their jeans. Hyungwon hisses at the touch and trails one of his hands up Hoseok’s abdomen reaching up for his –

“Your nipple is pierced,” he pulls Hoseok’s head away from his neck so he could admire his chest better. The blonde smirks down at him and licks his lips satisfied when he notices the dark hickeys he left on Hyungwon’s neck. He doesn’t have time to say anything as Hyungwon attaches his mouth to Hoseok’s nipple, dragging his tongue around the sensitive bud and metal that pokes through it.

Hoseok’s just as loud as Hyungwon pictured him to be, throwing his head back and moaning his name as his hand grips the brunet’s dark hair. Hyungwon hums, pleased with such a reaction, and sucks gently on his right nipple before moving to the neglected one. Seems like Hoseok is quite sensitive about his chest, grinding his hips down harder against Hyungwon’s and gripping his shoulders tightly. Hyungwon rolls them over so he was now on top of Hoseok and he undoes the other’s belt, his fingers trembling slightly.

The blond raises himself on his elbows to watch Hyungwon and raises his hips to help him take off his pants, leaving Hoseok only in his briefs. They lock eyes briefly and Hoseok shivers at the intense look Hyungwon is giving him. The younger turns his attention to Hoseok’s thighs, caressing the words inked on them, before his fingers are replaced with lips. Hyungwon kisses and nibbles and sucks on the smooth flesh, just like he pictured himself doing last night. He gets quite light headed at the thought of having this gorgeous guy in bed already, but doesn’t dare to question his luck further, instead he focuses on leaving hickeys on Hoseok to match the one the blonde left on his neck.

“A-ah!” Hoseok’s moans are quickly becoming Hyungwon’s favorite music genre and Hyungwon moves his mouth higher up, his breath ghosting over the other’s erection. He looks up in Hoseok’s eyes as he kisses the tip through the briefs, sucking on the head lightly. Hoseok’s hand reaches out and grips his hair, small whines coming out of his mouth.

Hyungwon debates himself over whether to tease his hyung or not, but the impatient tugs on his locks tell him to hurry up and he pulls out Hoseok’s hard cock from his confines. He goes easy, his lips barely touching the tip with a chaste kiss before he leaves kitten licks along the length of the prominent vein on the underside. Hoseok’s whimpers are encouraging him to take the tip in his mouth and the older is really responsive, letting out little gasps every time Hyungwon as much as sucks on the head.

All the embarrassing sounds that come out of his mouth feel so foreign to Hoseok. He admits some places, like his thighs or calves, are quite sensitive, but he has never been this vocal just from getting blown. The blonde couldn’t help but wonder what else Hyungwon is able to do to him. The younger took as much as he could of Hoseok’s cock in his mouth and wrapped his hand tightly around the rest, tugging on it in time with his head bobbing up and down the shaft. Hoseok stares at the ceiling, looking for cracks to count just so he won’t cum embarrassingly fast.

He whimpers again when Hyungwon pulls away with a pop, a string of a saliva connecting his plump lips with Hoseok’s red tip. They make eye contact and Hoseok gulps at the intensity in Hyungwon’s black eyes. “You can fuck my mouth,” his voice is raspy from not being used for some time now since they left the car and Hoseok stares, the words not quite being processed. Hyungwon smirks up at him and goes back to business again, deep throating Hoseok and the blond can feel his dick hitting the back of Hyungwon’s neck and –

“ _Fuck,”_ Hoseok hisses as he grabs a fistful of black hair and thrusts inside the wet warm cavern that welcomes him so nicely. He goes slow, testing Hyungwon’s gag reflex, but the younger doesn’t object when he picks up the pace, instead he presses his tongue flat against the underside of Hoseok’s dick making the older moan obscenities. Hyungwon feels the heated flesh throb inside his mouth and he closes his eyes, paying attention to his breathing so he won’t choke when Hoseok will cum. He can already feel the bitter saltiness of precum trickling down his throat and hums, sending vibrations up Hoseok’s spine.

Hoseok pulls him away harshly, panting heavily and trying to recover his composure. Hyungwon licks his lips and raises an eyebrow curiously. “Why did you stop?”

“Because I wanna fuck you first,” Hoseok is still holding Hyungwon’s hair tightly and he crashes their mouths together in a rough sloppy kiss. He can taste himself on Hyungwon and that turns him on even more, so he decides to focus on the brunet’s hard on that pokes his stomach as he gets on top of him. He pulls away for a moment to pull his boxers down and spit in his own hand before wrapping it around Hyungwon’s hard cock. “Do you have any lube?” he asks slowly, eating up the image of a vulnerable Hyungwon, making it stick forever behind his eyelids. The younger nods shyly and whimpers something about his nightstand. Hoseok keeps his tight grip on Hyungwon’s cock, but leans backwards so he can reach the drawer of Hyungwon’s nightstand where he soon enough finds lube and condoms.

Hyungwon, albeit blushing harder than Hoseok’s ever seen him before, spreads his legs for the other slowly, biting on his lower lip to keep back the moans the blond’s hand elicit while jerking him off. He closes his eyes tightly a few minutes later when Hoseok presses a lubed finger to his entrance. He notices though that it is not cold, thus Hoseok must know what he’s doing, and every doubt Hyungwon had about bottoming out for him disappears.

He focuses instead on every touch the other is willing to offer him and raises his hips up slightly so the blond’s finger could slip more easily into him. He whimpers at the intrusion, not quite used to the feeling of being stretched out. Usually, he wasn’t on the receiving end of this, Minhyuk being more than enthusiast about submitting to somebody else.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Hoseok mumbles before smashing their lips together once more, this time slower and more sensual than the previous times, taking his time to explore Hyungwon’s mouth properly as the taller played with the blond’s hair, smiling against the kiss. It all felt really good and what started as an anxious night seemed to be turning out into an amazing experience. Hyungwon wraps his arms around Hoseok neck and moves his hips slightly to encourage his moves. Hoseok doesn’t hesitate to add a second finger and soon he moves them in a scissoring motion to stretch out Hyungwon properly.

The pleasure Hyungwon feels when Hoseok accidentally touches his prostate is so much he scratches the other’s back, but Hoseok doesn’t seem to mind too much despite a hiss. He instead makes brief eye contact with Hyungwon before adding a third finger and the burn feels too much for Hyungwon, yet it’s not enough to satisfy him. He needs something bigger, deeper, harder –

“I-I need you,” he whimpers before Hoseok and the older drinks it all in, satisfied he could bring Hyungwon to such a state. Curious of how far Hyungwon would go with the begging, he doesn’t give him what he obviously wanted, but presses further into his prostate and further for details.

“How do you need me Hyungwonnie?” his fingers slow down and focus on getting in deeper, rubbing on the nub of nerves that made Hyungwon squirm underneath him. His efforts are recompensed with more moans and whimpers that sounded a lot like his name. He smirks down at the brunet, still waiting for his answer.

“I need y-you. Inside of me. I need your cock, hyung,” when he opens his eyes, Hyungwon’s dark orbs are glazed over with lust and wanton and he bites his lower lip seductively as he feels Hoseok’s dick twitch against his thigh. Hyungwon watches Hoseok impatiently tearing off the plastic square of a condom before rolling it off on his hard length. Hyungwon spreads his legs even wider for Hoseok and he should feel embarrassed for such an indecent position but he could care less, all he wants right now is for Hoseok to fuck him like he means it.

Both boys groan in unison and Hyungwon throws his head back as Hoseok enters him to the hilt easily. He starts with slow thrusts, waiting for Hyungwon to adjust to his size, meanwhile melting their lips into a sweet kiss unlike those stolen before. Hyungwon is just too happy to respond to them, one hand cupping Hoseok’s cheek while the other holds onto his arm. When they part, a gentle smile mirrors on each other’s faces.

Hyungwon wraps one leg around Hoseok’s leg and starts moving his hips in time with the older’s thrusts, encouraging him to go harder and deeper. The blond grabs Hyungwon’s other ankle and leaves a small kiss on his calf before settling the leg on his shoulder. The younger seems to have no objections, on the contrary, he turns more vocal and needy with each thrust. Hoseok can’t help but smirk, “You really did take up dancing if you’re this flexible”.

“Y-you doubted that?” Hyungwon groans, voice roughened up. He traces Hoseok’s tensed muscles, enjoying the way he shivers under his touch, and kisses his face wherever he could reach – jaw, cheek, chin, nose, lips. “You feel so good, hyung,” he whispers in the other’s ear and Hoseok lets out a moan of his own, his hips stuttering. He sneaks his hand between their bodies and teases the blond’s perk nipples, careful around the small metal tube, before scratching on his abs. His hand leaves Hoseok’s body just so he could bring himself closer to climax, jerking off his neglected dick.

Hoseok notices and frowns, grabbing Hyungwon’s wrist tightly and pinning it above the younger’s head. “I want you to cum untouched,” he groans and that brings Hyungwon closer than the few jerks he got. Hoseok moves his hand so instead of grabbing harshly at the other’s wrist, their fingers are intertwined and Hyungwon uses his free hand to pull Hoseok down for a kiss.

“I-I’m close,” he whimpers and Hoseok almost sighs in relief, barely able to keep his thrusts somewhat coordinated. He wants to keep his promise though and make Hyungwon cum untouched so he grips his hips tightly, delighted by the moan that escapes his lover, and tries out a new angle by raising Hyungwon’s ass in the air even more. It seems to be working fine for them and soon enough the brunet’s stomach gets covered in shots of white cum as he reaches his orgasm. Hoseok forgets to breathe the moment Hyungwon clenches so deliciously around him and he cums in no time, calling out the younger’s name before falling on top of him.

They sit in silence interrupted by their heavy pants as they’re slowly coming down from their high and Hyungwon unwraps himself from the blond and shoves him slightly to the side, hoping he’d get the hint and get off. With a sigh, Hoseok gets up and quickly disposes of the used condom before lying back down next to a sleepy Hyungwon.

He looks like an angel even with his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and it kills Hoseok how much he likes this guy he met in the strangest of ways. He likes his voice and his smile, he likes the way he talks and his sarcasm, he enjoys hearing Hyungwon’s stories and he definitely enjoyed the sex a lot. And, supposedly, Hyungwon also dances! There must be some catch in the middle and Hoseok’s too scared to discover it. Yet, he can’t resist when Hyungwon pulls him in his arms and nuzzles his neck like a sated cat.

“What are you thinking so hard of?” he mumbles.

“You, of course,” Hoseok teases, curious to see Hyungwon react to his cheesiness.

“Right choice, considering you’re in my bed,” Hyungwon mumbles not bothered to raise his face hidden in the other’s neck. Hoseok runs his fingers through the dark locks he grabbed and pulled at so many times this night and plays with them gently, feeling Hyungwon drift off to sleep in his arms. “I really like you…” If he weren’t paying attention, Hoseok might have missed this confession and when he glances down, Hyungwon is already watching him.

“I really like you too,” he grins and leans in to peck his lips sweetly. “And I’d like to spend more time with you.” Hyungwon hums in appreciation before leaving a small kiss on Hoseok’s collarbone, tickling him with his breath.

“Next time, let’s go dancing together. I wanna see your other moves.” A sleepy Hyungwon is an adorable Hyungwon and Hoseok almost squeals, happy with how cute his suggestion was. There’s always a catch, everyone has their flaws, but Hoseok thinks this time he can get over Hyungwon’s as long as the other is also willing to get over his own. They fall asleep holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing smut??lol. Also I always think of Wonho when I listen to starboy. And I know Hyungwon shouldn't be driving after he drank some wine, but let's just ignore that? I mean, they arrived safely soooo...  
> I plan on writing more of this AU, not limited to Hyungwonho. What would you like to see next? more of these two, showhyuk or changkyun finding smb?~


End file.
